


Девочка с косой

by IamAbsolem (orphan_account)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, zombie!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IamAbsolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомби!AU. Гилберта, спасающегося от ходячих мертвецов на окраинах Лондона, выручает из беды Алиса - девчонка в красной куртке, мастерски орудующая косой. Казалось бы, в разрушенном и брошенном мире дружбе и долговечным союзам места нет - но разве тем, кто не утратил человечность, есть разница до негласных законов?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочка с косой

«Болезнь» - почти синоним «жизни». Каждый ребенок обязан переболеть ветрянкой, каждый знает, что такое грипп и простуда. Люди в автобусах и электричках чихают и кашляют, в офисах – закидывают в себя таблетки и пахучий «Терафлю», полагаются на всеисцеляющую силу аспирина и «Пенталгина». Школьники едят мороженое зимой, чтобы «законно» пропустить парочку контрольных и отоспаться в тёплой кровати; иные месяцами лежат в госпиталях с пневмонией и прочими обострившимися недугами. Нет места, где никто не распространяет заразу. И это нормально.

Болезни для человечества – всё равно что Луна для Земли: вечный спутник. Они совершенствуются с ним, идут нога в ногу; когда-то наши дикие предки умирали от банального насморка, теперь мы вытаскиваем несчастных с того света. Мы создаем новые и новые лекарства, изучаем функции организма, но всегда есть нечто, не поддающееся лечению. Потому что вирусы и бактерии – палачи-наблюдатели, приставленные к нашему роду, чтобы регулировать нашу численность, и порой они срываются с цепи, возвращая нас с небес на землю. Показывая, что мы не властелины Вселенной, и на нас найдётся управа. Чума, рак, СПИД, Эбола. Они возводят курок и беспощадно выстреливают; у них нет жалости – ни к детям, ни к женщинам, ни к старикам.

Учёные проводят исследования, строят теории и выдвигают гипотезы, напряженно работают и размышляют над тем, как перевернуть законы природы так, чтобы нам ничто не угрожало. Но основная масса населения планеты – здоровая или относительно здоровая, - давно перестала обращать на это внимание. В телевизоре, Интернете, радио – везде болезни, болезни, болезни. Мы так срослись с ними, что они перестали что-либо значить. «Меня они не коснутся», - считает каждый, – «а если и коснутся, то меня обязательно спасут, ведь двадцать первый век на дворе, наша медицина способна на всё!». Каждый ошибается. Потому что если вирусы и бактерии развиваются синхронно с нами, если мы на шаг впереди них и неизменно выводим спасительную вакцину, это не значит, что они не могут отмести нас далеко назад – быстрее, чем мы нажмём на кнопку выхода.

Гилберт Найтрей верил, что время эпидемий – по-настоящему смертельных, вроде чумы в Средневековье, - миновало. Потому что он был обычной, приземленной личностью, и не располагал ни желанием, ни надобностью, ни временем на рассуждения о болезнях. И уж тем более – об их мутациях и вероятной гибели человечества. Он планировал дожить до старости и умереть на берегу моря, держа за руку свою возлюбленную, Аду Безариус. Никак не от вируса, скосившего пять миллиардов людей за два месяца.

Если бы Гилберт мог выбирать, он бы с радостью стал героем подросткового хоррора, потому что в художественных произведениях всегда проще. Он хотел бы быть, как Рик Граймс – пропустить начало Апокалипсиса, лёжа в коме, потому что тогда у него была бы крошечная надежда: на лекарство, на нахождение Ады, на шанс, на убежище… но он не спал. Он жил в жужжащей, кишащей людьми столице, где болезни передавались со скоростью дыхания. Он был свидетелем всего: и распространения инфекции, и низвержения правительства, и того, как Ада становится жертвой первой волны, одной из четырех миллиардов самых слабых, самых неприспособленных к выживанию людей, которых вирус сжёг заживо за считаные дни. Он был свидетелем того, как она кричит, извиваясь в постели, истекая слюной и кровью, вздыхает в последний раз, а потом – встаёт, щёлкая челюстями, чуя запах плоти, по-звериному воя и вращая слепыми глазами, ломая ногти о поверхность двери…

Эта болезнь не давала людям осознать, что происходит. Она просто рубила. Всех подряд.

Гилберт мечтал уснуть и забыть, но на внутренней стороне век отпечатался образ Ады – исцарапанной, мокрой и бледной, ввалившейся в квартиру в состоянии, близком к шоковому. «Скорая» не приезжала, потому что не хватало машин; город впал в истерию, на улицы высыпали тысячи больных; на дорогах перекрыли движение, Ада корчилась в агонии, от боли будучи не в силах даже попросить воды. Она скончалась на следующее утро, и Гилберт сам выстрелил ей в голову, когда она _проснулась_. Утешало только то, что, в отличие от людей с более крепким иммунитетом, мучилась она недолго. Те два миллиарда, которых обратила вторая волна, деформировались неделями.

О страданиях третьей волны ему было страшно даже думать. Хотя, её существование вовсе ставилось под сомнение: люди, сохраняющие разум после смерти – звучит как фантастика даже в этом безумном мире, где безвольные вечно голодные мертвецы вылезают из могил.

Цивилизация рухнула быстрее, чем можно было ожидать. Религиозные фанатики прошли с демонстрациями, неся огромные тяжелые кресты на спинах – и полегли под натиском трупов. Правительство предприняло попытку организовать спасательный центр – и строителей сожрали. Лаборатории запустили эксперименты – и вирус пробрался в ряды сотрудников. Мертвецы брали штурмом, давили числом, их армия разрасталась, пока города и деревни не опустели, пока на Землю не снизошла гробовая тишина, пока солнце не стало бессмысленным, скучным, пресным светилом…

Гилберт успел пройти обследование до того, как всё полетело к чертям, и знал, что относится ко второй волне, а значит, в случае укуса будет умирать около двух недель, если не покончит с собой. Он не понимал, почему не сделал этого раньше, в начале, когда выли сирены, а люди смели на что-то уповать, или позже, или почему не поступит так сейчас. Не понимал, зачем сражается день за днём, выдёргивая себя из лап смерти в заполоненном умертвиями Лондоне. В конце концов, у него не было ничего, за что стоило бы бороться. А он – убегал, воровал, стрелял, прятался…

Через год Гилберт начал думать, что чехарда с трупами – то же самое, что существование офисного планктона. Только офисный планктон торчит за компьютером круглые сутки, отрываясь от него, лишь чтобы поесть да доехать от дома до работы и обратно, а выжившие – бегут, бегут, бегут, как пальцы программиста по клавишам. Зачищают квартиры, грабят хранилища с боеприпасами и продуктами, сидят на одном месте, пока их не выселит новая партия хищных тел, и так снова, снова, снова…

Гилберт Найтрей просыпался под шарканье ног с пистолетом под рукой в комнатах, заколоченных от пола до потолка, осознавая, что не сделает ничего значимого, что может занести себе вирус до захода, что у него никого нет, что он всё упустил. Чувствуя себя мертвецом не хуже тех, разлагающихся и безмозглых, шатающихся под дверьми, привлеченных человеческим запахом.

Гилберту Найтрею незачем было жить, но, кажется, судьба имела на него иные планы.

xxx

Вылазка Гилберта в супермаркет провалилась. Он обосновался поблизости полгода назад и прочесал окрестности вдоль и поперек; определил точки обзора, слепые зоны, проложил самый безопасный маршрут, где меньше всего трупов и откуда можно улизнуть по крышам, поэтому был уверен в успехе. Не учёл он один фактор: случайность. Слишком привык к везению, расслабился – и угодил в ловушку.

Магазин был раем для выжившего – двухэтажный, с ассортиментом от носков и чипсов до шуб и «Ферреро Роше». Если не учитывать зомби, разумеется. Помимо него в районе имелась еще парочка продуктовых, но находились они в такой глуши, что заходить туда было чистым самоубийством – мертвецы там роились, как пчелы у сот. Поэтому Гилберт брал небольшой чемодан, пистолет с глушителем, чтобы тела не стекались на звуки выстрелов, и прокрадывался в длинные узкие залы, держась наготове – отовсюду мог выскочить труп и впиться в него зубами, передавая вирус. Всё необходимое он складывал максимально аккуратно, чтобы поместилось больше, закидывал чемодан за спину, дабы не греметь колёсами, и бежал в квартиру. Припасов хватало на полмесяца-месяц, и жил он относительно спокойно – насколько спокойно может жить обитатель Апокалипсиса. Столкнуться с зомби доводилось всего раз двадцать – необыкновенная фортуна, учитывая, что в Лондоне их примерно пятнадцать миллионов.

Мозговая активность мертвяков трепыхалась на нуле, однако это не помешало им загнать Гилберта в тупик.

Честно говоря, он сам не уловил момент, когда это произошло. Он никого не обнаружил, подозрительных шорохов ниоткуда не доносилось; в таких районах, как этот, зомби малочисленны – нет добычи. Его спешные сборы мало напоминали традиционный шопинг, но и рядом не стояли с вылазками выживших, устроившихся ближе к центру. Поэтому троих зомби, выскочивших из кладовки, он не ожидал вполне справедливо.

За два года недожизни в Армагеддоне он усвоил: не трать силы на драку с зомби, лучше беги и забаррикадируйся в проверенном, надёжном месте. Именно это он и сделал, предварительно пальнув одному из них в голову – иначе получил бы царапину, а с ней и заражение: труп размахивал руками слишком рьяно.

Ему относительно повезло – они наполовину разложились, у одного нога выскальзывала из тазобедренного сустава, и бежали они медленно; по крайней мере, Гилберт получил фору. Чемодан был брошен посреди зала, потому что жизнь важнее продуктов, и отягощал его только пистолет да бита в чехле за спиной на случай, если иссякнут патроны.

Мертвецы выли и клацали потрескавшимися зубами, сбивали по пути стеллажи и полки, так что грохот разбивающихся бутылок и телевизоров слышался, наверное, за несколько кварталов. Гилберт старался дышать ровно, мысленно прокладывая маршрут до квартиры и проклиная неуклюжих трупов: теперь сюда сбегутся все их соплеменники, и если он не успеет взобраться по аварийной лестнице на крышу, кончит вот так бесславно – и благо, если в животе тварей, а не присоединившись к их рядам…

Хорошо нестись, сломя голову и не таращась по сторонам, но такой вариант доступен только на спортивной арене. Когда тебя преследуют зомби, сканировать окружающее пространство необходимо: некоторые действуют весьма непредсказуемо. Точнее – непоследовательно.

Гилберт, уже не особенно заботясь о конспирации, врезался в дверь и выскочил на улицу. Навстречу магазину, голодно скалясь, брела парочка зомби, перекрыв дорогу к зданию с аварийной лестницей. Он выстрелил, почти не целясь, но пули пробили их черепа. Не тормозя, он перепрыгнул через туши. Лестница уже выделялась чёрным пятном на фоне кирпичной кладки, он вложил в ноги всю энергию, но…

Из перехода, утробно рыча, вывалился труп. Гилберт едва увернулся от его пальцев с отросшими чёрными когтями, пальнул наугад – и промахнулся. Тварь опустилась на четвереньки и засеменила за ним, отталкиваясь от асфальта кривыми сломанными ногами.

Лёгкие горели от напряжения. Впрочем, складывать оружие он не намеревался – нет, сэр! Британцы не знают таких слов!

Однако, знают или не знают, реалий жизни это не меняет. Переулок заполонили зомби, лезли изо всех щелей, соблазненные ароматом человеческого страха и пота, приманенные грохотом в магазине. Гилберт мимолетно изумился: откуда их столько?! Он такой орды не видел с самого прибытия – здешние мертвецы проявляли тенденцию к одиночной или парной охоте, а эти сформировали стаю, загоняли его, как волки. Он затормозил – путь спереди был перекрыт. Чтобы добраться до лестницы, надо их всех перестрелять. Патронов не хватит. Значит, придётся пустить в ход биту…

Гилберт Найтрей был реалистом. Он один против десяти, а то и двенадцати зомби; число и без того внушительное, а в таком узком пространстве, будучи оцепленным со всех сторон… даже если выстоит, кто-нибудь его непременно оцарапает, а то и укусит. Тогда – пиши пропало.

Мужчина снял пистолет с предохранителя и вытащил из чехла биту. Трупы не спешили: скрипели эмалью, предвкушая пир, шевелили сгнившими пальцами, таращились на него пустыми глазницами и вываливающимися глазными яблоками. Гилберт поежился: на секунду ему померещилось, что действуют они осмысленно, оценивают его как соперника и как еду. Глупости, одёрнул он себя, не может быть. Зомби – безмозглые, лишенные сознания монстры. Он для них – просто цель, и ведёт их требование вывернутого наизнанку болезнью организма.

\- Глупец! Отойди от стены, быстро! Дашь им себя прижать – точно сдохнешь!

Синхронно с чужим криком один из мертвяков раззявил пасть и скакнул на Гилберта; тот снёс ему голову битой, и это послужило взмахом красной тряпки для его товарищей. Зомби засуетились, зашаркали башмаками со стертыми подошвами. Гилберт затравленно огляделся. Единственный выход – уступ на стене, до которого ни за что не допрыгнуть, даже с его ростом.

\- Дебил! – взвизгнул тот же самый голос. Гилберт мимолетно подметил: женский, молодой. – Говорила же, драпай!

Мужчина оттолкнул разложившуюся женщину; она повалила наземь парочку себе подобных, но перепрыгнуть через них он по-прежнему не мог – сзади подтягивалась ещё тройка. Это был конец – из-за одной глупой ошибки… что ж, к этому следовало быть готовым. Здесь нельзя ошибаться, даже просто и в мелочах. Однако он был не один; где-то в безопасности за ним наблюдала девушка, а он не мог умереть молча; каждый достоин быть услышанным перед смертью.

\- Эй, ты, там, - окликнул он её. – Пообещай, что не дашь мне восстать, если они меня не дожрут! И… и похорони меня где-нибудь. Ладно?

«Хреновая речь. Надо было продумать раньше…»

\- Хера с два, самоубийца хренов! – зарычали аккурат над головой. Гилберт огрел мертвеца по плечу, отпихнул его в прибывающую толпу, как вдруг что-то уперлось ему в плечо. – Хватайся!

Он недоуменно посмотрел на деревянную палку, покрытую щедрым слоем лака.

\- Да не тормози ты, или по серьёзу решил оригинально покончить с собой?!

Отрезвленный замечанием, он схватился за нее, оттолкнулся и почувствовал, как его тянут вверх. Он старался помогать нежданному спасителю, чьи длинные каштановые волосы свисали вниз на добрых полметра, карабкался вверх, с облегчением понимая, что уступ всё ближе и ближе. Девушка кряхтела, сдавленно ругалась сквозь сжатые зубы. Гилберт матерился бы тоже – гребаные мертвецы кусали друг друга, толкались, ползли к нему, некоторые уже пытались дёрнуть его за джинсы и обрушить в эпицентр сосредоточения прогнивших тел, на обед, однако девушка оказалась сильной, а Гилберт – упорным, поэтому спустя десять секунд он уже оперся о крышу гаража и поспешно перекатился на неё, отбирая у голодных трупов угощение.

Спасительница, простонав, рухнула на спину – отдышаться:

\- Ну ты, падла, и тяжелый…

У Гилберта перед глазами плясали пятна, но он сумел разглядеть девушку: миниатюрная, низкая, то ли подтянутая, то ли чересчур худая, с копной роскошных волос, ныне спутанных и грязных, в красной куртке и чёрных джинсах – удачный выбор, не видно ни крови, ни грязи, - и… с остро заточенной косой, при помощи которой и избавила его от участи чьей-то трапезы. Найтрей пораженно замер: да ей лет семнадцать от силы, а она его, взрослого двадцатипятилетнего мужика, спасла! И не надорвалась, вон, руки раскинула, таращится в небо… Ему стало даже неловко: перед ребенком опозорился. На ее месте он не стал бы соваться, не стал помогать: собственная жизнь важнее.

В очередной раз окрестив зомби нелестным прозвищем, она приподнялась на локтях и сообщила:

\- Алиса Баскервилль.

\- Гилберт Найтрей.

Рукопожатие её оказалось крепким, так что он сразу почувствовал достойного товарища и, как обернулось в будущем, не прогадал.

ххх

Алисе Баскервилль было семнадцать; когда вирус покорил мир, ей едва исполнилось пятнадцать. Она жила с дядей и сестрой, так как родители её умерли ещё задолго до катастрофы, разбившись в машине. Они всегда отличались тягой к веселью: напились, накурились и, что характерно, влетели в кювет. Алиса рассказывала об этом нейтрально, словно это её ничуть не касалось – наверное, из-за того, что совсем их не помнила. Зато дядю она описывала с восторгом, граничащим с обожанием; сестра вызывала у нее эмоции чуть менее жаркие, но такие же бурные. Веря ей, их оттеснили друг от друга зомби полгода назад, когда они обходили Манчестер, и с тех пор от них не приходило вестей. Впрочем, несмотря на молчание и ситуацию на планете, где шанс выжить – один к миллиарду, Алиса надеялась на то, что они живы, и когда-нибудь она их обязательно найдет. Они ведь Баскервилли, а Баскервилли держатся вместе.

\- Отец построил бункер, - утверждала она, - специально на случай какого-нибудь большого пиздеца, еще до того, как переехал к матери в Йорк. Поэтому он далеко от нашего дома. Он хотел перебраться туда личным самолетом, если потребуется, но самолет раздолбали трупы, выломав двери, во второй же день Апокалипсиса, поэтому мы с дядей Гленом и Эбис отправились пешком, иногда пересаживаясь на машины, благо, их на дорогах полно. Я уверена, что они пошли именно к бункеру, и знаю, где он находится, поэтому иду туда.

Гилберт Найтрей, как уже упоминалось, был реалистом, и на подобные извращения канувших в Лету масс-медиа не полагался. Он считал бункера бесполезными: ну, отсидишься ты там какой-то срок, и что это даст? Продлит твою жизнь? А смысл, если зомби бессмертны, насколько могут быть бессмертными уже бесповоротно мертвые твари, и так просто по воздуху не рассеются? Поднимется завеса убежища, когда иссякнет продовольствие – и вот, тот же самый зараженный мир, который уже объели немногочисленные выжившие, которым не «посчастливилось» занять первые ряды в подземных металлических норах. Кроме того, вряд ли родственники Алисы выпутались – троим сразу так не везёт. Мироздание не настолько великодушно. Однако Алиса не сомневалась в благополучном исходе стычки для родственников и на его скептические замечания принималась петь и точить косу, дескать, я тебя вообще не знаю, я тут совсем ни при чём.

Впрочем, несмотря на непробиваемую наивность, Алиса обладала всеми необходимыми навыками выживания. Она была одной из тех, кого можно назвать ребёнком Апокалипсиса – идеально приспособленная: юркая, меткая, быстрая, находчивая, в меру жестокая и сообразительная. Она не колебалась, ни снося голову зомби-одиночке, ни натыкаясь на целую стаю; она всегда поднимала оружие, скалилась и говорила что-нибудь вроде: «Ну, попляшем, сучки?» - взамен боевого клича. По её признанию, она всегда хотела быть как Зена, королева воинов, и умела также играть голосом – другое дело, что в мире, где нужно быть тихим, как мышь, это применять не только глупо, а еще и чревато. Алиса Баскервилль горела, и этот свет был почти виден: она жаждала встретиться с родными, верила в то, что они живы и здоровы, как иные верили в Бога в средневековье – слепо, без логического обоснования. Гилберт определял это как отрицательное качество, но не мог не признавать, что именно оно посадило их в одну лодку, а этому он был безмерно рад, потому что устал от звенящей тишины, напряженного одиночества, постоянного страха не заметить удара… теперь тишину развеивала её беспрестанная болтовня, порой раздражающая, но всё-таки поддерживающая, с ним растаяло одиночество, а спину она ему прикрывала с невероятной для первой встречной самоотдачей. Порой ему казалось, что это не он о ней заботится, а она взяла его в оборот и оберегает, как маленький ребёнок свою любимую игрушку.

Это было… смешно. Гилберт поймал себя на мысли, что снова улыбается, глядя, как она сражается с «собачкой» на молнии своего сапога, высунув язык, или сосредоточенно помешивает похлебку в котелке – консервы и сухие пайки, набивающие их рюкзаки наравне с оружейным арсеналом, они берегли на чёрный день. Ему нравилось её присутствие, и по временам вынужденной изоляции он ничуть не скучал. Алиса окружала его бурей эмоций, невероятными историями, настоящими и выдуманными, и Гилберт не прочь бы был, если бы это длилось вечно, даже включая стычки с мертвецами, но, конечно, вечности не существует…

Алиса была любопытна, как все дети, хотя в её возрасте они обычно уже избавлялись от этой черты. Как бы то ни было, она постоянно совала нос во всё, чем бы Гилберт ни занимался: записывала его рецепты – до Конца Света Найтрей работал поваром в крошечном ресторанчике, - в старом закопченном альбоме, повторяла его приёмы, иногда в шутку подражала его манере речи – английский акцент у неё, ирландки, получался отлично, - и даже имитировала походку. Поэтому, когда она, сияя, попросила научить её стрелять, Гилберт ничуть не удивился, хотя восторга у него это не вызвало. Алиса мастерски управлялась с косой, вращая её так, что она сливалась в одно размытое пятно, уничтожая зомби за зомби, и пистолет в кобуре на её бедре был, по его мнению, лишним. Но девчонка настаивала, и когда они добрели до опушки, предварительно зачищенной от мертвецов, примотали спальные мешки к веткам и убедились, что никто до них не доберется, кроме разве что каких-нибудь ассасинов, он начертил на стволе мишень и вручил ей револьвер.

\- Стойка Вивера – самая распространенная, - объяснил он, надавливая Алисе на плечи, чтобы она приняла правильное положение. Девчонка слушала внимательно, что ему чрезвычайно льстило: обычно она ловила ворон. – Так твоё тело будет более или менее защищено, и отдачу от выстрела она заглушит лучше, чем какая-либо другая…

Она схватывала налету. Безошибочно повторяла движения, спускала курок также, как рубила трупы – не трясясь, не трепеща. Пули врезались в деревья далеко от мишени, но достаточно, чтобы остановить мертвеца хотя бы на пару секунд, а пара секунд – уже шанс на спасение. Алисе нравилось: она закусывала губы, целилась под разными углами, задавала вопросы, и Гилберт чувствовал, как раздувается от гордости – ученица ему попалась талантливая! Он бы, наверное, даже поинтересовался, как она находит общий язык с косой и где этому научилась, но гордость не позволила. Мир жесток – может, жизнь заставила…

Через два дня тренировок Алиса во время схватки с небольшим отрядом зомби оперативно выхватила пистолет из его кобуры и прострелила горло подгнившему пареньку, дав Гилберту возможность расправиться с ним и не получить царапину. Он наградил её щелбаном – сама подставилась! – но поблагодарил. На это она расцвела и вприпрыжку понеслась дальше, даже не оттерев чёрную вонючую кровь.

Гилберт от цивилизационной чистоплотности не избавился – при малейшей возможности отмывался, в отдельном кармане хранил жесткую мочалку с зубной щеткой, а в магазинах наравне с продуктами «заимствовал» пасту и пару упаковок шампуня, от мятного запаха которого Алиса морщилась – но голову тоже отскребала, так что волосы несколько дней вились упругими спиралями.

Недели сменялись неделями. Гилберт почти ослеп от счастья – под боком бешеная девица, и боевой товарищ, и соратник, и друг, надёжный и верный, который пустит пулю в лоб, если его всё-таки укусят, почти пустые дороги и финальный пункт назначения, светлый ориентир в царстве тьмы, хотя и сомнительный. Ну, бункер, и? Да, год максимум, но гарантированный год – лучше, чем риск сдохнуть в любую секунду – так он размышлял, глядя на лучащуюся Алису. Однако пелена сходит с глаз людей со временем, как дурман от наркотика, даже если они не прилагают никаких усилий, даже если стремятся задержать этот дурман – так и Гилберт в конце концов прозрел.

Сначала он начал замечать мелочи, как то: Алиса, в их знакомство уминающая припасы за милую душу и вынуждающая делать набеги на супермаркеты в два раза чаще положенного, с каждым днём ела всё меньше. Перестала доедать порцию, затем отказалась от фруктов, которые служили им закуской и вторым блюдом, и довольствовалась лишь парой ложек, норовя отвергнуть пищу вовсе. Кожа побледнела, потрескалась, губы посинели, сократилось время сна, так что она, не ропща, могла дежурить всю ночь, а когда он вставал, чтобы сменить её, отправляла его досыпать. Прежде, когда им встречались белки или прочие зверьки, она подсекала их на двоих, теперь же готовила мясо только на Гилберта, соответствуя его рецептам. Симптомы были налицо, но Гилберт был уверен, что при нём её никто не кусал и не царапал, а цапни её кто до этого, она бы уже давно отбросила коньки…

Алиса от его вопросов отмахивалась и принималась смеяться ещё громче, нервно выстреливая двойным количеством приключенческих историй. 

Спустя ещё три дня он осознал, что же всё это время с ней было не так. Мало того, что она не боялась групп зомби и атаковала их первой, так ещё и постоянно оберегала его, успевая быть в двух местах сразу, даже будучи при этом под угрозой. Любой нормальный человек будет колебаться хотя бы мгновение, прежде чем выскочить перед мертвецом, выставив грудь и огрев его металлом; она не колебалась, словно его спасение было её миссией.

Он подумал: «Должно быть, это старая добрая паранойя, и я просто накручиваю», - но его сомнения развеялись в одночасье.

В рядовой схватке с двумя зомби в последней стадии разложения, почти скелетами. Алиса тогда была не в форме самого утра – кашляла, утирала пот со лба рукавом и засыпала на ходу. Гилберт едва не испытал облегчение: всё это походило на простуду, и наконец-то ей захотелось спать, вот, идёт на поправку, устроить бы привал и укутать её, а километры они потом наверстают, но… Алиса чуть не выронила косу, она, виртуоз, впервые за столько недель! Дала мертвецу шанс – и его ногти вспороли её запястье.

Гилберт увидел это отчётливо – кровь, хлынувшую из рваной раны, торжествующе сверкнувшие глазницы трупа, и выстрелил раньше, чем осознал, что вытащил пистолет из кобуры. Алиса помрачнела, будто растерялась – он подскочил к ней, развернул её к себе, пока она не прикрыла повреждение… и обнаружил, что кровь свернулась, хотя по определению этого сделать не могла. Не так быстро!

\- Что это? – хрипло спросил он.

Алиса в панике отвела взгляд:

\- Ничего.

\- Тебя только что задел зомби! Ты же… ты заражена теперь!

\- Да давно я заражена, ясно тебе?! – закричала вдруг она, и слёзы размазали алые разводы на её лице. – Давно! Меня укусили ещё до того, как я тебя вытащила, мне эта фигня, - она потрясла перед ним сросшимся запястьем, - как об стену горох!

Несколько секунд Алиса смотрела на него – умоляя о чём-то, виновато, а потом, хлюпнув носом, кинулась прочь, ничего не говоря. Гилберт не мог пошевелиться, хотя осознавал, что надо окликнуть её, удержать, о всём расспросить. Но она, не оборачиваясь, взвалила на плечо свой рюкзак и побежала вдаль, пока он медленно оседал на землю, ощущая, как она уходит из-под ног.

Она исчезла на трое суток, за которые Гилберт успел вообразить самое страшное, что может приключиться с семнадцатилетней девушкой в Апокалипсисе. Он проклинал себя за эмоциональность, из-за которой не схватил её за руку, не посадил перед собой и не потребовал ответов, после чего они обязательно – обязательно! – пришли бы к какому-то выводу. Без разницы, к какому. Об этом он размышлять не хотел. Он хотел видеть её перед собой, рядом, живую и… здоровую. Но её не было.

Он никуда не уходил, надеясь, что Алиса вернётся. Разбил крошечный лагерь в глубине леса, куда трупы не поваживались; зажёг бы фонарь, издалека умоляя её прийти, но на свет могли подтянуться умертвия. Поэтому он не спал, изредка охотился и обозревал территорию с самого высокого дерева, умоляя высшие силы привести её обратно. Ему уже было плевать на обстоятельства, при которых они расстались, на её признание, на то, что с этим делать – он ждал. Впервые за эти годы он кого-то ждал, хотя это сопровождалось дикой, рвущей сердце болью.

Она пришла ночью, не похожая сама на себя – белая, как полотно, в рваной одежде, вся в слезах. Он помог ей забраться наверх, укутал во все имеющиеся теплые вещи и до рассвета гладил ее по голове, пока она рыдала, душа всхлипы тканью.

Утром они в гробовом молчании спустились к реке, где он бережно вымыл её всклокоченные локоны и расчесал. Тогда, расслабившись под ласковыми прикосновениями, она всё рассказала: о том, как их с сестрой и дядей оттеснили друг от друга, как она пыталась прорешетить скопления гигантской стаи и пробраться к ним, но как это не увенчалось успехом. Сестра, Эбис, и дядя Глен растворились за грудой тел, а её выбросило в соседний квартал; у неё не было шансов выйти сухой из воды – на руках и боку красовались укусы – неглубокие, но и их хватало, чтобы заразиться. Алиса залегла на дно, чтобы встретить смерть в одиночестве, без позора – отрубить себе голову или перерезать горло ей не доставало смелости, - но смерть всё не являлась. Симптомы не проявлялись две недели – это было чудо! Она покинула убежище, набрала еды и пустилась к бункеру, к которому должны были направляться и родственники. Но в пути зараза взяла своё.

Она спасла Гилберта, когда температура стабильно балансировала от тридцати семи и шести до тридцати восьми по Цельсию, и не из великодушия – просто она в своей жизни сделала слишком мало хорошего, и ей хотелось наверстать. А еще: дяде Глену и Эбис нужна была защита и забота, которых она предоставить больше не могла, и Гилберт стал первым и единственным кандидатом. В путешествии она окончательно решила, что в семье её заменит он. Она хотела сообщить ему об этом непосредственно перед бункером, но её планы нарушились, и она сбежала, испугавшись, что Гилберт уже понял всё не так, и его теперь не убедить. Она испугалась, что он убьёт её на месте, тогда как она хотела быть в сознании до последнего момента, брать всё от жизни, совершить так много хороших поступков, насколько её бы хватило, научиться всему, чему можно научиться… Принадлежность к фантастической третьей волне подарила ей шанс, которым она желала воспользоваться, пусть это и означало долгие страдания, сжигающие её заживо месяц, два, три: сколько – неизвестно.

Бункер был совсем недалеко, и Алиса добралась до него за полтора дня. Она хотела попрощаться с Эбис и дядей, извиниться перед ними, но… их там не было, хотя они давно должны были прийти. Вместо этого у дверей скукожились два трупа в их одежде; почуяв её, они зашевелились, подняли на неё осмысленные взгляды, полные страдания, и застонали. Алиса испытала ужас, не сравнимый ни с чем до этого, но зомби не собирались её убивать – тот, что когда-то был её сестрой, волоча ноги, налёг на косу и подставил шею под лезвие, шепча что-то невнятное. Они умоляли её избавить их от мук, от голода, от убийств – и она поступила так ради них. Её сердце было разбито, и она не могла не вернуться к Гилберту – к счастью, она не ошиблась. Он её ждал.

\- Я доведу тебя до бункера, - сказала она. – Хочу, чтобы ты прожил как можно дольше. Я… привязалась к тебе за это время. Если у меня есть возможность ещё раз тебя спасти, я это сделаю.

\- Ты и без того слишком часто меня вытаскивала, - возразил Гилберт. – Я буду с тобой до конца. Есть ещё куча рецептов, которыми я с тобой не поделился, и куча стоек, и я научу тебя стрелять так, что великие фокусники позавидуют. Ты станешь профессионалом. Без всякого бункера. А?

Алиса рассмеялась и пихнула его под рёбра:

\- Заманчиво!

Они снялись с места на следующий день. Алиса, казалось, вновь стала прежней настырной девчонкой. Она шутила, дёргала Гилберта за отросшие волосы, показывала традиционные ирландские танцы, объясняла, как правильно держать косу так, чтобы она не задела тебя самого, но – Гилберт видел отметины, которые она теперь не прятала, видел, как она чахнет от часа к часу… а пути назад не существовало. Он укрывал её холодными ночами, хотя она металась от жара, поил лекарственными отварами, но они не оказывали эффекта. Смерть было не остановить.

Однажды он проснулся в тишине, не прерываемой неровным, сиплым дыханием Алисы. Он вскочил, зашарил вокруг, но девушки нигде не было, хотя плед, запасы еды и даже её коса лежали, где обычно. Камень придавливал к спальному мешку листок. Под кривыми буквами «Спасибо» был нарисован маршрут с подписью «бункер». Гилберт стиснул его и прокусил губы до крови, чтобы не закричать в небо, не проклясть чёртовы вирусы, богов, всех, кто обрёк их на потери, отравляющие хлеще всякого яда.

Гилберт свернул поклажу и, задыхаясь от осенней свежести, пошёл, куда глядят глаза. Древко косы быстро нагрелось в его руках; от одежды пахло мятным шампунем, кровью и пылью, а ещё – неуловимым ароматом цветочных духов, который удивительно ей подходил, несмотря на грубость и бесцеремонность. 

Гилберт Найтрей уходил один – и листок шуршал во внутреннем кармане его куртки.


End file.
